Love's A Battlefield
by DarkEcoOttsel
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Memories. When a new guy shows up at the oasis claiming that he's Mira's betrothee, tempers spark. Who is this guy and what does he want with Mira? You should read Forgotten Memories before reading this!
1. Love Makes the World Go Around

DarkEcoOttsel: I'm ba-ack! Yes, I'm back with the sequel to Forgotten Memories!! I'm still getting reviews from you guys telling me to post a sequel and I hate letting people down—especially my fans! So here's the first chapter of Love's a Battlefield! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One ~~ True Love  
  
The sun rose early. The sun was always shining in the oasis, which wasn't unusual. As soon as the sun was up, it would shed its warm rays to shine through the trees and bushes.  
  
Mira opened one eye and yawned. She rolled over to escape a small sunbeam that was shining in her eyes. She found herself staring at Timon's face. She smiled.  
  
It had been a couple weeks or so since the hyena incident in the Outlands and everyone had pretty much recovered. Mira had gotten her memory back, thanks to Timon. She had also been accepted into his colony. Life couldn't be better.  
  
Mira sat up and stretched. She sighed and smiled as a sunbeam warmed her fur. She turned back to Timon and gently poked his nose.  
  
Timon opened on eye and muttered something along the lines of, "Argh, what time is it?"  
  
Mira giggled and replied, "Time for you to show me the rest of the oasis."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"You are definitely not a morning, are you?" Mira smiled before she began to pout.  
  
"How could you guess?" Timon replied sarcastically.  
  
"You promised," Mira stated.  
  
"I know, I know," Timon sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Can we get breakfast first?"  
  
"Let's get some on the way," Mira said as she stood up. She pulled Timon up and the two began walking slowly around the oasis.  
  
After a couple minutes of grabbing some grub to eat (literally!), they began walking again, just admiring the scenery.  
  
"This is for real, isn't it," Mira whispered.  
  
"It's not a mirage," Timon smiled.  
  
"Good," Mira smiled too. "So where are we going today?"  
  
"I showed you most of the oasis already," Timon rubbed his chin. "But there is one other place I want to show you. C'mon!" Timon grabbed Mira's hand and they began to run.  
  
Timon took Mira to the huge waterfall in the center of the oasis. They stood on a ledge just before it, each grasping a vine.  
  
"Ready?" Timon asked as he gripped his vine tighter.  
  
"Ready for w—" Mira didn't have a chance to finish as she and Timon leaped off the ledge and swung towards the waterfall. They sailed through the cool water and found themselves in a small corridor. A small stream of water ran through the corridor and entered a larger room at the end.  
  
When they reached the room at the end of the corridor, Mira gasped in awe. Inside the room was a large pool of glistening, pure water. Light filtered in from above through a large hole in the ceiling and bounced off the stalagmites that hung from the ceiling, making the room look heavenly.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Mira exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you might like it," Timon scratched the back of his head. "No one else knows about this place besides me. And now you."  
  
Mira hugged Timon and grinned. "You're so nice, Timon."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Timon laughed. "I guess we better get back before Ma freaks out. You can come here any time you want."  
  
"Thanks, Timon," Mira said as they walked out.  
  
~~~ End of Chapter One ~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Short chapter, I know but whenever I make long chapters my stories only come out to be six chapters long! Don't forget to review on your way out, people! TTFN! 


	2. Da New Guy

DarkEcoOttsel: Do you people hate me?! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter...(sniff). I haven't given up on this story and I don't intend to! Uh, just read this chapter and review people! Please?  
  
Chapter Two ~~ Da New Guy  
  
"Timon, there you are!" Ma shouted once she spotted her son lounging in a hammock by a stream.  
  
"What's up, Ma?" Timon sat up.  
  
"I need to discus something with you," Ma said quietly as she walked up to him. "You did tell Mira that you love her, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, a couple times," Timon blinked.  
  
"Did you propose?"  
  
"A-what?!" Timon stuttered. "Y-you mean asking M-Mira to marry me?"  
  
"Yeah, and judging by the stuttering I guess that's a no."  
  
"No," Timon sighed. "Not yet anyways. Why?"  
  
"Well, someone's gotta become the alpha," Ma said with a small grin. "As soon as you're married, you'll become the alpha male and rule over the entire oasis."  
  
"Uh...but..."  
  
"Take your time, honey," Ma began to walk away. "No pressure. Although you better ask her soon before another guy asks her!"  
  
Ma left, leaving Timon to ponder her words.  
  
+++  
  
A few hours later, Timon, Mira and Pumbaa were looking for lunch.  
  
"Hey, Pumbaa," Timon said once Mira was out of earshot. "I know it seems like I've been ignoring you, but its not on purpose!"  
  
"Oh, I know, Timon," Pumbaa smiled. "Besides, I've met someone, too."  
  
Timon's jaw dropped. "Really?! Who?!"  
  
"I met Ami out in the desert a few weeks ago. We started talking and became really good friends."  
  
"Well, it looks like you won't be the only bachelor around here anymore," Timon grinned. "You should introduce her to everyone sometime."  
  
"Yeah," Pumbaa nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Uncle Max burst through some bushes to the right of the two, nearly causing them to have a heart attack.  
  
"Geez, Uncle Max!" Timon put a paw over his heart. "Warn someone before doing that!"  
  
"Where's Mira?" Max asked, ignoring Timon's remark.  
  
"I'm right here," Mira walked over to them. "What's up?"  
  
"There's someone here to see you," Max said before he left.  
  
"Huh?" the three friends asked, confused.  
  
Just then a male meerkat stepped out from the bushes. He was a little taller than Timon and a bit more muscular. He wore a cocky grin on his handsome face.  
  
"Mira!" he cried as he walked up to Mira and embraced her.  
  
Mira was totally surprised, Timon's anger sparked, and Pumbaa blinked.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" Mira snapped as she wriggled out of his grasp. "Just who do you think you are?!"  
  
"Why, Mira, I'm surprised that you would forget me, Malon," the male said in a shocked tone.  
  
"Look, Malon, why don't you tell us why you're here and when you'll be leaving?" Timon growled.  
  
"I'm here to see Mira," Malon glanced at Timon, but kept his gaze on Mira.  
  
"Sorry, Malon, but I've never heard of you before," Mira folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"But how could you forget me—the one you're betrothed to?"  
  
~~~ End of Chapter Two ~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger! If you review, I'll make your suffering time short! TTFN! 


	3. Suspicions

DarkEcoOttsel: Curse homework and the dude who invented it! I'm trying to type these chapters quickly but homework's a pain!! Anything for my fans, though! Thanks to those who stuck with me up until now! Please review, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews and this is my third chapter! I don't wanna seem demanding or anything it's just that reviews make my day.  
  
Chapter Three ~~ Suspicions  
  
"What?!" everyone but Malon shouted.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Mira cried in total shock.  
  
"You an I are betrothed," Malon blinked. Then he said with a laugh, " Don't tell me you lost your memory or something—"  
  
"Actually I did, but I got it back thanks to Timon here," Mira gestured to Timon.  
  
Malon eyed Timon suspiciously before saying, "Good job, kid, but you forgot to give her back the memory about our betrothal."  
  
"I didn't forget anything," Timon growled.  
  
"Well," Mira's eyes narrowed. "I remember quite a lot of my childhood and I don't recall being betrothed to anyone named Malon."  
  
Malon looked a bit nervous when he sighed dramatically. "You probably wouldn't. We were both quite young when we were informed. I wouldn't blame you for forgetting."  
  
"Uh, thanks I think," Mira said. "Listen, I don't wanna be rude so why don't you stay for dinner?"  
  
"Dinner would be wonderful," Malon took Mira's hands in his, much to her dislike.  
  
"Dinner, of course," Timon stepped between them, "will be with the rest of the colony."  
  
"I understand," Malon smirked before he turned and walked away.  
  
"Jerk," Timon muttered under his breath.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Timon," Pumbaa said.  
  
"Yeah, he seemed pretty nice," Mira stated.  
  
"But he's a liar!" Timon blurted out. "You don't actually believe what he said about being betrothed and all, do you?!"  
  
"Well, he was kind of sincere," Mira looked down. "But he could be some poser from your colony."  
  
"No, he isn't from my colony," Timon sighed.  
  
"Oh," Mira said quietly. She looked at Pumbaa and said, "Pumbaa, could you leave us alone for a while?"  
  
Pumbaa nodded and headed off towards the desert.  
  
Mira looked back at Timon, who was staring at the ground.  
  
"Timon," Mira sighed. "Are you gonna let this Malon guy come between us?"  
  
"But what if you really are betrothed to him, Mira?" Timon said quickly as a look of sadness flickered in his usually bright eyes. "What then?"  
  
"Timon, I love you and that's all that matters," Mira looked him in the eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of his regular spark. "I don't care if I am betrothed to Malon. I'm sticking with you."  
  
"I know," Timon sighed. "I love you, too, but..." Timon slid a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."  
  
"Don't worry," Mira hugged him. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
+++  
  
Malon watched them from the bushes. He scowled and thought to himself, ' Oh, sure, hug her now, Timon but soon she'll be in my arms.'  
  
Malon turned and walked out into the desert. He slid down a sand dune and landed right at the feet of a hyena.  
  
"Are you in?" the hyena growled, his face hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Well, everyone except Timon seems to like me," Malon replied, not at all phased that he was talking to something that could eat him in a heartbeat. "Don't worry, though."  
  
"Oh, I'm not gonna be the one to worry," the hyena said with a low growl. "Just bring the girl out here."  
  
"I know," Malon sighed. "Give me a couple days to work my magic on her."  
  
"I'll give you as long as you need," the hyena said, his tone rising in anger. "Just get rid of Timon and bring Mira out her so I can kill her!"  
  
"Gotcha," Malon made a clicking sound with his tongue before he ran back towards the oasis.  
  
The hyena snickered and stepped out of the shadows to reveal his face: it was Niku.  
  
"This time you won't escape alive, Mira," Niku snarled. "I'll avenge my brother's death by killing you!"  
  
~~~ End of Chapter Three ~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Woah, Niku's back. Didn't expect that, didja? Don't forget to review!! TTFN! 


	4. The Fight

DarkEcoOttsel: So sorry for the long wait but my computer's screwed up. I know you may have some questions about certain things but most of them will be answered towards the end. Please review!! Thanks to THE someone and Pichooi and everybody else for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Malon, Mira, and Niku. (weeps)  
  
Chapter Four The Fight  
  
"Dinner was delicious, Mira," Malon told her as he walked with Timon and Mira.  
  
"Thanks, but I didn't make the Grub Casserole, Timon's mother did," Mira stated.  
  
"Oh, well, Timon, please tell your mother that it was delicious," Malon looked at Timon and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Timon mumbled. He had promised Mira that he'd be a little nicer to Malon, against his wishes of course.  
  
"So when did you find this beautiful place?" Malon asked Mira, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh, I didn't find it," Mira blinked. "Timon and Pumbaa did."  
  
"Wow, Timon, you sure did a lot," Malon said. "I heard you even helped Simba become king of Pride Rock. Is that true?"  
  
"Yep," Timon smirked. "Every word."  
  
"Cool," Malon said plainly. "Well, this place really is something. It's a shame you and I will be leaving this place, Mira."  
  
"Huh?" Mira asked.  
  
"When you become my bride, we'll go to live with my colony," Malon smiled.  
  
"Malon, you assume too much," Timon glared.  
  
"Yes, I-I'm sorry," Malon looked down in shame. "You're right. It's just that I never expected Mira to look as beautiful as she does now."  
  
"Thanks, Malon, but I have no intention of marring you," Mira said and added quickly, "Don't get me wrong, you are very nice, it's just that I love Timon."  
  
For a minute, Malon looked angry. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"Well, if you won't accept," Malon turned to leave, "then I'll be going."  
  
"Wait!" Mira shouted, causing both males to look sharply at her. "Uh, there's no law stating that you can't stay the night before departing in the morning."  
  
"You mean...you don't mind?" Malon's face lit up.  
  
"I don't but—" Mira was cut off as Malon hugged her once more.  
  
Timon's anger sparked yet again, lighting the fuse but it was extinguished.  
  
"Uh, Malon? I have something called 'personal space'..." Mira said slowly, trying to make him understand.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Malon released her. He gave them both a large grin before he turned an walked off deeper into the oasis.  
  
"That's what I hate about him," Timon clenched and unclenched his fists.  
  
"He's just a little..." Mira searched for an adjective, "happy?"  
  
"He's just doing it for attention," Timon growled. "If we ignore him, he'll go away."  
  
"He'll be leaving in the morning, Timon, so you can stop being jealous," Mira folded her arms.  
  
"Jealous? Who's jealous?" Timon tried to sound innocent.  
  
"Don't play dumb," Mira said, "Whenever he comes near me you freak out!"  
  
"I don't freak!"  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
"Well, I don't see you exactly turning him away when he comes running at you with open arms."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
"Well, sure. I like everybody."  
  
"Now you're the one playing dumb," Timon snapped. "You have a crush on him, don't you?"  
  
"Now, Timon—"  
  
"Oh, no, it's okay. I understand. If you wanted to be with him, you could have told me."  
  
"NO! That's not—"  
  
"I mean, he is more muscular and handsome than me. I don't blame you."  
  
"Now you're putting words in my mouth!" Mira exclaimed angrily.  
  
"But it's true, isn't it?!" Timon shouted back.  
  
"I never said anything like that!" Mira snapped. "You are putting words in my mouth."  
  
"Only cause you couldn't muster up enough courage to say them yourself!" Timon retorted. Then he said in a quieter tone, "Maybe we ought to re- think our relationship."  
  
"Fine with me," Mira said coldly.  
  
"Fine," Timon started walking away, angrier than a hippo with a hernia.  
  
"Fine!" Mira shouted. She turned and stormed off back towards the colony.  
  
End of Chapter Four   
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Uh oh. Timon and Mira's first fight. (gasps) Don't forget to review on the way out!! Thanks. 


	5. The Kidnapping

DarkEcoOttsel: I'm SO sorry for the late updates!! My computer's giving me a lot of trouble lately so it might take me time to get things up. Don't give up on me!! Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I forget if I added a disclaimer so here it is: I only own Malon, Niku, and Mira. Ta duh.  
  
Chapter Five The Kidnapping  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap you in half," Niku snarled angrily at Malon.  
  
"Uhh...because I have some news for you?"  
  
"Spit it out," Niku snapped.  
  
"I think you should set your sights on killing Timon rather than Mira," Malon stated. "He's done so much more than her."  
  
"Hmm..." Niku thought. Then he said, "All right. Take this and bring Mira out here. Make sure Timon knows." Niku handed Malon a small bundle.  
  
"What's this?" Malon asked, observing the bundle in his hands.  
  
"Here's what you do," Niku said. "Drug the colony with that stuff. Put it in some water. Don't get Timon, though. Make sure he sees you with Mira when you bring her to the desert."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Hurry up," Niku snapped. "Remember, if you fail, you die."  
  
Malon gulped and ran back to the oasis with the bundle.  
  
"Hello, Mira," Ma walked up to her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi," Mira looked up and forced a fake smile.  
  
"Let me guess," Ma sat down next to her. "You and Timon had a fight."  
  
"H-how did you—?!"  
  
"It's plain as the nose on your face, honey," Ma said before adding quickly, "oh, and you were shouting kind of loud."  
  
"Oh," Mira blushed from embarrassment. "Yeah, Timon and I had a fight."  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Well—"  
  
"Hello!" Malon walked up to them cheerfully. His smile faded. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No," Mira said quickly. "What's up?"  
  
"Just thought I'd give you two some water," Malon handed them two leaves with water on them. "You two look parched."  
  
"Thank you, Malon," Ma took the leaf and sipped the water. "I am thirsty."  
  
Mira drank it hesitantly. She almost instantly began feeling drowsy and lightheaded.  
  
"What's in this?" Ma asked in a daze.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Malon replied with an evil grin.  
  
Ma fell asleep, snoring rather loudly.  
  
"What did you put in this?!" Mira cried in horror, fearing it was some type of poison. She began to loose consciousness.  
  
"You know, Mira, you should really start listening to Timon," Malon laughed as Mira slipped into darkness.  
  
Timon tossed a rock into the pool inside the waterfall. He sighed as he watched the ripples spread apart and disappear. He looked up and stared through the hole in the ceiling and looked at the twinkling stars.  
  
"Maybe I jumped to conclusions," Timon muttered under his breath. Then he growled, "Love is just another one of those '4-letter words'."  
  
Timon suddenly felt a wave of concern wash over him. He shrugged it off, but he couldn't help feeling that something was wrong.  
  
Suddenly the light that filtered in from above vanished. Timon looked up and saw Pumbaa.  
  
"Pumbaa?" Timon asked. "How'd you find this place?"  
  
"Never mind that!" Pumbaa said urgently. "Mira's been kidnapped!"  
  
Timon's stomach lurched and he quickly got up. He suddenly remembered Malon and the fight he and Mira had only a few minutes ago.  
  
"S-so? She can just get Malon to save her," Timon said stubbornly.  
  
"That's just it, Timon!" Pumbaa exclaimed. "Malon's the kidnapper!"  
  
End of Chapter Five   
  
DarkEcoOttsel: It might take me a while to get chapter six up, but I'll post it eventually! I'm also working on other stories so it'll probably take a while. I'll get it up before Friday!! I swear!! Please review! TTFN! 


	6. A Fight for Your Life and Hers

DarkEcoOttsel: Here's chapter six and I'm not gonna waste time talking because I know you're all anxious to read it.  
  
Chapter Six A Fight for Your Life and Hers  
  
Timon clenched his fists and let out a low growl.  
  
"I KNEW that jerk was up to no good!" Timon yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. He hurriedly met up with Pumbaa.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Timon asked his pal.  
  
"Towards the desert," Pumbaa replied. "Ami and I saw him with Mira."  
  
"Okay, uh, you go wake up Ma and Uncle Max," Timon instructed him. "I'll take care of Malon."  
  
"Hey, uh, Timon?" Pumbaa said, stopping his friend in mid-stride. "Be careful, will ya?"  
  
Timon gave Pumbaa one of his trademark grins before taking off as fast as his legs would carry him towards the desert.  
  
Timon wandered through the desert for about twenty minutes before he finally spotted Malon. He was standing next to Mira, who was sitting down and sleeping against a sand dune. Malon looked like he was waiting for someone.  
  
Timon scurried up the sand dune that Malon was leaning against. He took a breath and jumped.  
  
Malon yelped as Timon slammed into him and knocked him a few feet away.  
  
Timon scrambled up and ran towards Mira. He tried to wake her up to no avail.  
  
"Feh," Malon growled as he brushed the sand out of his fur. "I didn't think that you'd actually make it. I was beginning to think that you were drugged along with the rest of your colony."  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
"It's nothing to freak out about."  
  
Timon wanted to shout, "Why does everyone think I freak out?!" but he didn't get a chance before Malon continued.  
  
"Now if you don't mind," Malon walked towards him, "I'll be taking Mira."  
  
"Over my dead and rotting body!" Timon growled angrily as he stood protectively in front of Mira.  
  
"That can be arranged," Malon snickered as he continued walking.  
  
"You lay one grimy finger on her and I'll...I'll..." Timon trailed off.  
  
"You'll what?" Malon sneered. "Call for daddy to save you? Oh, wait, I'm sorry. He's dead!"  
  
Timon growled and slammed his fist into Malon's stomach, causing the meerkat to double over.  
  
"You little brat!" Malon shouted once he recovered. He grabbed Timon's ankle and yanked him up, suspending him in mid-air. Then in one swift motion, Malon swung him up and slammed him into the ground.  
  
"Gack!" Timon gasped in pain. He took in a sharp breath as a pain shot up his spine. He tried to take in another breath but it was cut off as Malon put his foot on his throat.  
  
"Y'know, Timon," Malon said as he put more force into his foot. "I never really liked you."  
  
"Likewise!" Timon grunted as he twisted Malon's foot around, causing him to fall over backwards. That gave Timon enough time to recover and scramble towards Mira again.  
  
Timon yelped as Malon grabbed his tail and pulled him back. He dug his claws into the sand but that didn't stop Malon.  
  
"Alright, Timon," Malon glared at him. "Now you're getting me mad. I'm going to have to start hurting you."  
  
"Weren't you trying to hurt me from the start?!" Timon shouted as he kicked Malon in the face. As soon as he felt the grip on his tail weaken, Timon broke free and ran towards Mira.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Malon tackled Timon and the two began wrestling across the sandy ground.  
  
Malon punched Timon in the stomach and the meerkat went flying into a sand dune. Malon let out a laugh.  
  
"Get ready to die, Timon," Malon panted. "This will be the fight for your life."  
  
End of Chapter Six   
  
DarkEcoOttsel: No time to chat, just review please! TTFN! 


	7. The Match Part 1

DarkEcoOttsel: Ha! I'm already on chapter seven! These chapters may be rated PG cause of violence. On wit the show!!  
  
Chapter Seven The Match Part I  
  
"C'mon, Max! Wake up!" Pumbaa shouted at the sleeping meerkat, who continued to snore. Pumbaa sighed and muttered, "Uncle Max—"  
  
"Stop CALLING me that!!" Max's head shot up. Then he moaned in pain and muttered, "Ow."  
  
"Oh, you're awake!" Pumbaa exclaimed and he wagged his tail.  
  
"Now I am," Max muttered. "What happened?"  
  
"I dunno, but we gotta wake Timon's mom up," Pumbaa stated. "Timon's trying to save Mira and fight Malon at the same time!"  
  
"Oh great," Max said sarcastically. "Timon's never won a wrestling match against even the weakest of meerkats! How is he gonna fight Malon?!" Max sighed and said, "Go wake his ma up. Hurry!"  
  
Malon kicked Timon hard in the side and he groaned in pain.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Timon," Malon snickered as lightning flashed overhead and rain began to pour. "Are you too tired to fight back?" When Timon didn't answer, Malon shrugged and said, "Fine then," and began walking towards Mira.  
  
Timon struggled up and attacked Malon from behind.  
  
"I'm too stubborn to give up!" Timon hissed. He slammed his fist into Malon's jaw.  
  
"Alright, playtime's over!" Malon rubbed his jaw before kicking Timon in the gut. He slammed his elbow down onto the meerkat's neck and he fell flat.  
  
"My orders were to kill you," Malon admitted as he shook the rain water from his fur. "And from my point of view, it won't be hard at all."  
  
"Yeah? Well look at it from THIS point of view!" Timon shouted as he made a V with his index and middle finger and jabbed them into Malon's eyes.  
  
"GAHH!" Timon bellowed in pain. He recovered and slashed Timon's shoulder with his claws.  
  
Timon stepped back at looked at his bleeding shoulder.  
  
"I'm tired of playing," Malon growled as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna kill you and get it over with."  
  
"W-why do you want Mira so badly?!" Timon asked. "What's in it for you?"  
  
"Since you don't have much longer, I might as well tell you," Malon snickered. "Someone promised me a huge reward if I brought Mira to him." Malon purposely left out the other part of his and Niku's plan.  
  
"Who's this someone?"  
  
"Hmm...Ni...Nika or something...."  
  
"Niku?!" Timon's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Malon snapped his fingers. "You know him?"  
  
"Yeah, he tried to kill me and Mira before!" Timon cried angrily.  
  
"Oh," Malon looked shocked and saddened. Then an evil smile spread its way across his face. "Oh well! Not my problem."  
  
"You little—"  
  
"Malon, what the heck is taking you so long?!" Niku suddenly appeared behind Timon.  
  
"Sorry, I was just about to—"  
  
"I don't have time for this," Niku growled. He looked down at the terrified Timon and said in a normal tone, "Oh, hello, Timon. And goodbye," Niku opened his mouth and lowered his head towards Timon.  
  
End of Chapter Seven   
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Woah, didn't expect this chapter to be up this fast. I wrote chapters five, six and seven all in one day! I guess its penance for making you guys wait so long! TTFN! 


	8. True Love

DarkEcoOttsel: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! I think my computer's fixed so I shouldn't have THAT much trouble with it.... The reason I'm getting these up so fast is cause I originally wrote down what would happen in my notebook but then I lost it and my sister spilt milk on the keyboard AGAIN....  
  
Chapter Eight For Love  
  
Timon screamed, to petrified to even close his eyes. Just as he was about to become a meerkat snack, Niku reared back with a loud yell.  
  
"What?!" Malon gasped angrily.  
  
Mira had woken up to see Timon about to be eaten. She wasted no time on jumping onto Niku's face and clawing at his eyes, despite that she was still very drowsy.  
  
"You little rat!" Niku snarled as he shook Mira off him.  
  
"Mira!" Timon shouted as he ran over to her.  
  
"Timon, I'm so sorry I—" Mira gasped as Malon slung his arm around Timon's neck and began choking him.  
  
Mira screamed as Niku tried to step on her with his large, clawed paws.  
  
"Face it, Timon!" Malon shouted as he continued to choke Timon. "You and Mira are gonna die!"  
  
Timon struggled in Malon's grasp, but he knew he wouldn't last long. Malon's grasp was just too strong.  
  
Mira yelped as she leaped out of the way of Niku's paw. She continued to dodge but she was beginning to feel very tired again.  
  
Timon started to see spots as well as Mira. She was trying valiantly to not get stepped on but he could tell that she was still suffering from the water Malon gave her. Timon shook his head and elbowed Malon in the stomach. He broke free and ran towards Mira. He grabbed her and together they ran through the desert.  
  
"Mira, are you okay?" Timon asked, panting.  
  
"Y-yeah, just tired," Mira replied, nodding her head. "What about you? Your shoulder—"  
  
"I'll live," Timon interrupted. They hid behind a sand dune to catch their breath. Timon continued, "I told you he was bad news."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Mira said quietly, falling back asleep.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Timon sighed. "Sometimes I seem pretty unbelievable." He glanced at Mira, but she had fallen asleep again.  
  
Timon tensed as he heard Malon coming closer. He climbed atop the sand dune and spotted him just below. Timon silently slid back down the sand dune and looked at Mira. After a second, Timon's face hardened into a look of determination. He silently hugged her and kissed the top of her head before he ran out directly into the path of Malon.  
  
End of Chapter Eight   
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Sorry it's so short. I'll make the next one longer. TTFN! 


	9. Some Ruses Don't Exactly Work

DarkEcoOttsel: Oh my God, my computer's so screwed up. I'm really sorry for the late update!! Please forgive me!  
  
Chapter Nine Some Ruses Don't Exactly Work...  
  
"Timon?! My Timmy?!" Ma exclaimed in a horrified voice. "He's out fighting a meerkat ten times stronger than he is?!"  
  
"Yep," Max said. "That's exactly right."  
  
"We gotta do something!" Pumbaa stated firmly.  
  
"Actually, uh, we can't," Max muttered.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"It's kinda against the rules to interfere with another meerkat's fight," Max replied.  
  
"Curse that stupid rule!" Ma shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, what CAN we do?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"We could cheer him on and hope that he doesn't die," Max shrugged.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Pumbaa cried as they hopped onto his back and they took off for the dessert.  
  
Timon yelped as Malon kicked him in the gut and sent him flying towards the edge of the gorge. Pride Rock could be seen in the distance.  
  
"What were you thinking when you jumped out at me?" Malon snickered. " When will you learn?"  
  
Timon was worse than before. He was slashed in various places and bruises were starting to appear.  
  
Malon grabbed Timon's neck before he had a chance to move. He hoisted him up by the neck and held him over the gorge. Timon struggled and it was a long way down. He yelped as Malon tightened his grip and began cutting off his air supply.  
  
A thought entered Timon's head and he became still, pretending to be dead.  
  
"Oh, darn," Malon muttered, his eyes narrowing once he noticed Timon had stopped moving. "You died before I got a chance to throw you over the edge. Oh well, I can still throw you over!"  
  
Timon's eyes shot open. His plan backfired!  
  
"Hey, you weren't dead!" Malon exclaimed. "You will be in a matter of seconds!" Malon got ready to throw Timon off but something tackled him from behind. He dropped Timon, who landed half on and half off the ledge.  
  
"Mira!" Timon shouted. As he struggled to keep his hold on the ledge.  
  
Malon growled as he threw Mira off and slammed a fist into her stomach, making her scream.  
  
That did it. The fuse was lit and the bomb inside Timon exploded, filling him with anger.  
  
"You JERK!" Timon screamed as he pulled himself up and slung his arm around Malon's neck. Timon's extra weight surprised Malon and he stumbled backward—right off the edge of the gorge.  
  
End of Chapter Nine   
  
DarkEcoOttsel: OH NO!! Cliffhanger!! I'm sorry! 


	10. Over the Edge Again

DarkEcoOttsel: Okay, I can't get on the Internet to post some chapters so that's why I'm posting them all at once. Please read and enjoy before my stupid computer crashes...AGAIN.  
  
Chapter Ten Over the Edge Again  
  
"TIMON!" Mira shrieked as she watched both Malon and Timon tumble over the edge.  
  
"Mira!" Pumbaa cried as he ran up to her with Ma and Max on his snout.  
  
"P-Pumbaa," Mira sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks. She was hysterical. "I-I-I'm so sorry! Timon! He..."  
  
"What about my Timmy?! Where is he?!" Ma shouted frantically, looking around.  
  
"He...he..." Mira sobbed, unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"Hey! Isn't anyone gonna help me up?"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as they scrambled to the edge. Timon was grasping a root about five feet down. He was alive.  
  
"Timon!" Mira exclaimed as she and the others helped him up. She gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Choking...not breathing!" Timon gasped as she tightened her grip.  
  
"Oh, God, Timon, I'm so glad you're alive!" Mira cried as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Timon gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"Timon, don't you ever do that again!" Ma scolded as she jumped off Pumbaa and gave them both a crushing bear hug. Pumbaa scooped them all up in a hug as well. Max just sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
After a couple seconds or two, they stopped hugging.  
  
Timon glanced up and gasped as a gray blur came speeding towards all of them.  
  
"Look out!" Timon shouted as he shoved everyone out of the way just as Niku collided with him. They were both sent flying into the gorge and this time there was no root to grab on to.  
  
End of Chapter Ten   
  
DarkEcoOttsel: ARGH! I HATE MY STUPID COMPUTER!! Sorry this chapter was so short...please review! 


	11. The Match Part 2

DarkEcoOttsel: I'm trying to get these up in a hurry cause I got some other ideas in my head. I'm on this Shenzi and Banzai craze right now so I'm gonna wrap it up in this chapter and maybe the next. The end of this fic certainly calls for a sequel but I'm not sure I'm gonna get around to writing one.  
  
Chapter Eleven The Match Part 2  
  
"NO!" Mira screamed as she lunged for the edge, only to have Ma and Max hold her back. Timon had just tumbled down the same gorge for the second time.  
  
Everyone peered over the edge to see Niku lying on a large rock jutting out of the side about a hundred feet down. (Think of Kiara and Zira's fight scene in TLK2.) Timon was grasping a small rock just below the one Niku was lying on.  
  
Niku stood up shakily and grinned at Timon as he clung helplessly to the rock.  
  
"Looks like I once again have the upper hand, Timmy," Niku snickered.  
  
"Hey, no one but my Ma's aloud to call me that!" Timon snapped.  
  
"Any last words?" Niku asked as he began kicking gravel and pebbles down towards Timon, who was beginning to lose his grip.  
  
"You know what, Timon?" Niku asked. "I've learned something."  
  
"You LEARNED something?" Timon gasped sarcastically. He thought he should be sarcastic in his last moments.  
  
"Yeah," Niku's eyes narrowed. "I learned that you're way more valuable to kill than Mira. You helped Simba become king of Pride Rock, you brought your family to the oasis, and you killed my brother and pack. I'd be much more famous if I killed you."  
  
"Fame's not everything you know," Timon muttered. He gasped as a chunk of rock broke off and he lost his grip in one hand. His life depended on his left hand.  
  
"Ha!" Niku shouted as he kicked a large rock down at Timon. It hit the rock he was clinging to, shattering it.  
  
"Timon!" Mira cried.  
  
When the dust cleared, Timon could be seen holding onto a root that had held the rock in place the entire time.  
  
Niku growled as he leaned over the edge and began sawing away at the root with his claw.  
  
"Say hello to Buzz for me," Niku snickered.  
  
Timon reached out in hopes of grabbing another rock for support.  
  
Niku, seeing this, snarled and leaped at Timon.  
  
"Tell him yourself!" Timon shouted as he jumped and grabbed onto another rock.  
  
Niku missed his target and he plummeted to the ground. He landed with an echoing thud.  
  
Timon shut his eyes and took deep breaths. It was truly over.  
  
End of Chapter Eleven   
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Okay, there's gonna be one more chapter and an epilogue after this that'll leave room for a sequel. I'm really sorry the chapters are so short but my computer's still so messed up. (weeps) Reviews are welcomed, flames I shall use as ammo for my sling shot so I can fire them back at the flamer. TTFN! 


	12. The End

DarkEcoOttsel: Okay last chapter but there's gonna be an epilogue. Please enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter Twelve The End  
  
Timon didn't move until he felt something land on his head, which turned out to be a vine. He grabbed it and climbed up.  
  
Mira hugged him so tightly he thought his lungs would explode. Ma nearly crushed him to death with one of her massive bear hugs. Max congratulated him on killing another hyena and Pumbaa sobbed his heart out.  
  
During the walk back, Mira asked Timon quietly, "Is Niku gone?"  
  
"He better be," Timon replied, resting his aching arms.  
  
"Yeah," Mira said softly. "Are you okay? Malon did hit you hard several times."  
  
"I'll live," Timon said. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm a survivor," Mira smiled. She looked up and saw that the rain clouds have dispersed and the stars were visible once again.  
  
"Timon, you ever think about having kids?"  
  
Timon's eyes shot open. "Kids?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, starting a family?"  
  
"Well, sure, I've thought about it," Timon replied uneasily.  
  
"I see," Mira looked out into the distance and sighed.  
  
Timon looked at Mira. He remembered the conversation he had with his mother. She said once he got married or found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, a.k.a Mira, he would become the alpha male. That's a huge responsibility. But Timon didn't care. He loved Mira and wanted to be with her until he died.  
  
"Mira?" Timon asked suddenly. When he had her attention, he got down on one knee. "Mira, will you do me the honor of becoming...my bride?"  
  
Mira stared at him before a huge grin found its way onto her face. She gave Timon a hug.  
  
"Yes!" Mira cried happily. "Yes, Timon!"  
  
Ma, Max and Pumbaa watched from afar.  
  
"I knew this would be a happy ending," Pumbaa dabbed as his eyes with a leaf.  
  
"I told you they would wind up together," Ma said. "Even if they weren't betrothed—"  
  
"Say what?" Timon and Mira were suddenly in front of them, looking shocked and angry.  
  
"Uhh..." Ma told them the whole thing.  
  
"Oh great! That could've helped us from the beginning of the story!" Timon slapped a hand over his eyes.  
  
"Plus it got the readers all confused!" Mira muttered.  
  
"I would've told you but I hardly see you two anymore!" Ma said. "You two are always together!"  
  
Uncle Max listened to the three of them bicker before he muttered, "Thus begins the battle of the Couple and the Mother-in-law. This is gonna be one screwed up family."  
  
THE END!!  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: DONE! Stay tuned for the epilogue! Thank you all for reviewing!! You really made me feel special! TTFN! 


	13. Epilogue

DarkEcoOttsel: AHAHAHA! IT'S HERE!! THE EPILOGUE IS FINALLY HERE!! AFTER MY MONTHS OF HARD WORK AND THE REVIEWER'S EVERLASTING PATIENCE, LOVE'S A BATTLEFIELD IS NOW COMPLETE!!! Oops, sorry, I left the caps button on again. Ehehe. XD  
  
Epilogue 3 months later  
  
"Good morning, sires," Zazu swooped down in front of Simba and Kovu.  
  
"Morning, Zazu," Simba said with a small smile.  
  
"I have some news for the two of you," Zazu said. "I have just returned from the oasis."  
  
"Really?" Kovu asked, interested. "How is everyone down there?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Zazu waved a wing at him. "I have a request from Timon and Pumbaa."  
  
"Oh, well, what is it?" Simba asked.  
  
"They wish that you come down there to..." Zazu trailed off.  
  
"To?" the two lions asked.  
  
"How did they put this? Oh, yes," Zazu cleared his throat. "They wish that you would come down there to...babysit."  
  
"Babysit?!!" Simba and Kovu shouted, totally shocked.  
  
&&&  
  
Timon hesitated in front of a large dead log. There was a hole with a leaf over it that acted like a door.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Timon turned and saw Max and Pumbaa standing behind him. They were both smiling.  
  
Timon gulped and turned back to the log. He took a breath and went inside. Ma rushed up to him before he had a chance to breathe.  
  
"Oh, Timmy! Not only are you the alpha male, but you are also a father!" Ma beamed happily. She stepped aside to reveal Mira, who was sitting in a nest cradling one pup out of four.  
  
"Timon, come and see your pups," Mira said with a smile. She handed him the one she was cradling.  
  
"Woah, this little guy looks just like you," Timon held the pup close.  
  
"The three boys look like you," Mira commented. "Oh, and he's a girl."  
  
"Only one girl?" Timon muttered. He looked at the sleeping boys in the nest and then at the feisty female in his arms.  
  
"She's the runt of the litter," Mira said softly.  
  
Timon stared at the female in his arms. She grabbed at his nose and giggled. He laughed.  
  
"Uh, Mira, I never really learned how to be a father," Timon admitted. "My dad died before I could really talk about it."  
  
"Well, you raised a lion," Mira said with a grin. "It's almost the same thing."  
  
"Yeah, except baby meerkats don't have dripping fangs, razor sharp claws and a hunger for meat!"  
  
"Your instincts will kick in soon enough," Mira said as she took the female from Timon. "Now what do you want to name her?"  
  
"Kinzi."  
  
"Kinzi?" Mira blinked. She smiled and looked at the pup, who giggled and stared back. She smiled and said, "Alright. Her name is Kinzi."  
  
End.  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Okay, I know it just screams for another story to follow but I think I might just leave it at this.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers: sunrise19, Pichooi, Spunkeygirl160, Timonfan, Katera, Naco Navi, THE someone, me, Ottsel of the Ages, and anyone else who just plain read the story!! Thank you all so much!! Love ya! TTFN! 


End file.
